Breaking apart
by Hells agent
Summary: The skies screamed in sadness, but Cornelia wasn’t crying no more. Every star – every shine on the world – was her mirror... Oneshot, Corneliacentric


**Breaking apart**

_A tribute to Cornelia and her view on Caleb leaving her for Elyon. Because she doesn't need a boy by her side to be strong._

_I've been waiting every night_

_Postponing dreams, counting stars_

_Why was there no sound, no light_

_No one to heal my scars?_

She looked away through the window, seeing only a blank sky; like a monstrous canvas, it awaited _someone_ to paint it, with stars, with moonlight.

And it was ironic, really, how no one came. Neither to earth, nor to the sky.

_I've seen you in my dreams_

_Whispered all the things you should do_

_But you disappeared_

_And I am disappearing too_

Every star – every shine on the world – was her mirror; and now, that they were gone, Cornelia felt like nothing in the world mattered.

Not anymore.

She was usually so calm – so cold – so perfect; but with her heart ripped out, how could she possibly not cry?

_Why did you leave me to hunt the light_

_We were two pieces of perfection_

_It's why it hurts so much to see you_

_hand in hand with my reflection_

She really loved him, she realized – in a selfish way, still… Caring for him was too easy, and she embraced it as her duty – they were supposed to grow old together, and to live happily ever after.

Because Cornelia Hale didn't sell her love that easily.

Sliding from her bed, she stared at the mirror, and wondered – _how the hell_ did he hurt her so badly?

_I won't cry, I won't curse_

_I was alone from the start_

_But now you're gone, forever_

_My soul is breaking apart_

Running down the streets, crying herself away – she wasn't _Will_, for God's sake, and she really needed to stop…

… but even her bedroom walls reminded her of the fact that he _did _leave her for her _own _best friend… and she couldn't cope with it no longer…

No, she wouldn't forgive her friends, she wouldn't forgive _him_ – for melting the cover around her heart, and making her vulnerable.

_You always liked games anyway_

_But there were rules I didn't know_

_Walking away, leaving my world blank and plain_

_Your eyes are the last thing I saw_

She was going blind now – her eyes weren't used to tears. She cried when Irma was in hospital and when she thought Taranee died…

… but never for trivial things, never for boys, never for herself.

Cornelia gripped her chest, and breathed heavily as the world turned into plain shades of gray… he had to _pay _for doing this to her, he really did…

_How dare you melt my icy heart_

_How dare you addict me to your smile_

_I'm broken now, gripping my heart in pain_

_Screaming out like I'm insane_

The rain was cold on her skin… she felt violent shivers shaking her from the inside; and she burned of temperature, of rage.

In front of her stood a mirror… it was dark, and the only thing she could really see was her reflection, blurred, darkened.

She crashed her fist into it without thinking.

_Bleeding, my heart is bleeding_

_My world is fading away_

_But I will live on, after some time_

_I won't need you anymore_

The skies screamed in sadness, but Cornelia wasn't crying no more. Slowly, she looked down at her reddened fists… as if she was just waking up from a dream…

The mirror was broken, and her reflection was bloodied; her hands ached. She was calm.

She didn't need to have a sky above her to stand. She didn't need _anything._

Because even if all mirrors broke and disappeared, she would still be herself.

And there was _no one _in the world who'd make her change.

_No I don't need you anymore_

_I'll learn to live without your embrace_

_I'll learn to walk alone again_

_I'll rise once again to my grace_

She looked above her and smiled, tears being washed away by rain. Caleb was gone, but she wasn't. And she'll be free once again.

"I don't need you" she whispered to the air, to the sky, to the broken reflection below. "I don't need anyone."

And Cornelia Hale never lied.

A/N: Ah, a Cornelia-centric fic for Valentines. Because she and Irma are truly the only ones who _don't freaking need _anyone, and I still think that until someone's at least 20, she/he shouldn't obsess over finding a "soulmate" or whatever crap it's called these days.

Don't look at me that way…

I remembered that the only time I recall Cornelia _crying_ was before and after Caleb left her, when she started forgetting him. Think of this as an alternate setup; even if Cornelia and Caleb didn't break up then, he'd still be Elyon's royal consultant, and he would still grow to love Elyon. Because comic writers hate us all (yes, even us C/W fans).

Also, note the parallel here. Elyon's the Light. And Cornelia holds every light merely her reflection. So "Hand in hand with my reflection" line does have a meaning... it does! I swear!

So, thumbs up for comic!Cornelia and may she get together with Peter and have tons of pretty tall lanky children, because genes don't cease like that. :3

random fact; the "song" isn't actually a song, as you may notice. It's a combination of choruses from many songs I randomly sang through my life (no, not inspired by real life events… I'm just random like that). It seemed fitting.

Love y'all,

HA


End file.
